The Other Side of The Gentle Soldier
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: Completed!! A mission goes wrong and the G-Boys are captured. They managed to escape, but only Quatre doesn't make it. When the pilots finally rescue hi, he's not the same kind person. He's a cold soldier. How will Duo and the others turn him back?
1. Capture

Author's Notes: See? I'm back in the road! Shin's Voice once again. I am a Duo-obsessed! Had you realized it? I like writing about Duo and Heero's friendship and that kind of stuff, but I'm trying a new plot: I'm introducing Quatre to a main role here, and Duo is gonna be the one helping now. How so? This is the summary: A mission goes wrong and the G-boys are captured. After a brutal fight to escape, they made their way out, but Quatre remains prisoner. When the others face the possibility of losing their kind friend, they all decide to take the risk and go save him. Finally, they retrieve him, but they are surprised to find out that Quatre is not the same kind person he used to be…What did OZ do to him? He has been turned into a cold, hard soldier. How will the others turn him back?  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Other Side of the Gentle Soldier"  
  
  
  
Chapter One.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They found us! They found us!"  
  
  
  
"If you keep screaming they will get us too" –Heero scowled as he and Duo ran across the base's corridors.  
  
  
  
"01 and 02! 01 and 02, answer! They got your location!" –Quatre's voice sounded through the portable communicator in Heero's hand.  
  
  
  
"Give me that" –Duo snatched the COM from Heero's grasp as 01 shot some soldiers in the other hall. "Hi there, Q. Gotta plan for us to get out of here?" –the American asked as he also started firing.  
  
  
  
"Take the 4-CB corridor and then turn to the right down to the store room. Look for the detonation. I'll go down with Sandrock to get you. You have 15 minutes" –the voice instructed.  
  
  
  
"You got that sure. Thanks, Q" –Duo quipped as he dragged Heero by the arm and both started running.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"05, fly through the Aries left patrol and keep them busy. 03, I'll need backup in this zone." –the strategist organized the air combat over the base's location.  
  
  
  
"Why are you leaving your position?" –Trowa asked.  
  
  
  
"I'll go down to get some passengers. Would you please take my place here?" –the Arab smiled in the COM screen.  
  
  
  
"Rodger that" –Trowa replied as Heavyarms occupied Sandrock's place.  
  
  
  
Some minutes later, the white Gundam made its way to the low part of the base, its giant scimitars wrecking havoc among the Leos guarding there. Soon, the fire of the explosions could be seen meters above, when Sandrock made a little arrangement in the base's wall: a decent big hole as a escape route.  
  
  
  
"Right on time, my friend!" –Duo exclaimed at the sight of 04.  
  
  
  
"Get in first. I'll take these Ozies while you go" –Heero ordered, while facing a dozen of soldiers right behind them.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, don't even think about it. That wound in your side is bleeding like hell, so don't play the hero now. You go first" –Duo retorted as he pushed Heero through the hole.  
  
  
  
"You must hurry!" –Quatre yelled as he opened the cockpit. "Come on, Heero!"  
  
  
  
"Take him in! He's injured!" –Duo yelled from behind, making sure 01 entered into Sandrock's cockpit.  
  
  
  
"Are you o.k.?" –04 asked as he sat Heero in his seat.  
  
  
  
"Of course! That baka was exaggerating!" –Heero replied, not very pleased at the idea of being saved.  
  
  
  
The sudden noise of another dozen of Dolls surrounding the place startled them.  
  
  
  
"How come there are so many?" –the blonde wondered, half in amazement, half in worry.  
  
  
  
"04, here 03. The troops are getting backups. Repeat, backups coming. We must leave immediately" –Trowa's voice just confirmed the pilots suspects.  
  
  
  
"I'm going down to get Duo" –Quatre declared, loading his gun and taking off his pilot's goggles. -"If we are not here in 5 minutes, get Sandrock out of this place. Make sure 03 and 05 leave too"  
  
  
  
Heero just nodded, nonchalant as usual. Quatre jumped out of the cockpit and entered the base through the hole.  
  
  
  
"Duo!" –he called, already firing his gun against some soldiers who seemed to be waiting for another pilot.  
  
  
  
"Right over here!" –came the agitated response.  
  
  
  
Some meters ahead, Duo was surrounded by a circle of guns, as he shot down as many as he could. Soldiers started to back off as the fires of another gun cut the air.  
  
  
  
"Back off! Give up your weapons and surrender! Now!" –Quatre forced his voice to overpower the battle noise. Finally, he was able to get beside Duo, who was now kneeling on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Injured?" –the smallest asked, his gun still aiming.  
  
  
  
"Just a scratch" –Duo smiled despite the situation.  
  
  
  
"Lets go" –Quatre murmured, helping Duo to run towards the new 'exit' in the wall.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei and Trowa were having problems to hold back the great number of suits around them.  
  
  
  
"Five minutes" –Heero declared, closing the cockpit's doors and lifting Sandrock from the ground. Just then, the two figures of 02 and 04 came into view, right some distant under it.  
  
  
  
"They're there!" –Wufei pointed.  
  
  
  
"Don't leave your position" –Trowa reminded him. They both had to remain fighting in order Heero was able to retrieve them.  
  
Precisely, Sandrock was lowering to the ground again, its hand outstretched for the other two to climb in. With Quatre's help, Duo was able to climb into, but Heero was forced to back off by the enemy's fire.  
  
Duo was clinging from the suit's finger and Quatre was still on ground. Soldiers were coming from the base like bees from their honeycomb. Sandrock lifted a bit more while Heero tried to duck the laser's beams.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?!" –Duo's voice rang from the COM to Heero's- "Cat is still down there! Go down!"  
  
  
  
"Can't" –was Heero's response as the 04 Gundam flew even higher. Duo's eyes went wide. He looked down, and spotted 04 pilot in the same place, a little device in his hands.  
  
  
  
"04 here. 01, alert 03 and 05 of danger from the west zone. Another Dolls troop is coming…you guys better leave…"  
  
  
  
The four pilots were able to hear Quatre's recommendation. He was now being surrounded by OZ soldiers, totally helpless.  
  
  
  
"Copy that" –Heero replied as he set the course out of the battle.  
  
  
  
"Copy that!? No way, Heero!" –Duo screamed at 01's reaction. Trowa and Wufei stayed silent, though none of them moved.  
  
  
  
"He's a pilot. Knows the risks" –Heero replied, cold tone as always.  
  
  
  
"Don't you come with that! He came to rescue us and we leave him there!?" –Duo protested, his hands clenched in fists- "We are talking about Quatre! Quatre! He would have stayed if any of us were down there…" –Duo said.  
  
Heero didn't answer this time. There was a brief pause before the 04 Gundam turned around in an attempt to rescue the now captured pilot. Almost instantly. Heavyarms and Shenlong also returned to try to save Quatre.  
  
But, as the blonde strategist had said before, there were more Dolls coming. Much more Dolls coming.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Take them to the cell" –the OZ general said, quite pleased with himself. And which general wouldn't be proud for having captured the 5 Gundam pilots!  
  
  
  
The pilots were cuffed, hands behind their backs, and surrounded by almost 10 armed soldiers.  
  
  
  
They made their way there in silence, not even Duo said a word. However, that didn't mean he wasn't willing to.  
  
  
  
'Damn these bastards!' –he thought, while they were pushed to walk faster. -'Now, this I call a screw up situation. Heero is still bleeding, Trowa has a broken arm, Wufei seems like he is going to pass out soon…and count me in. This pain can only be like three thousand of broken ribs. Well, at least Cat is fine…'  
  
  
  
"Move, you damn kids!" –one soldier ordered, pressing the gun into Quatre's back.  
  
  
  
Some moments later, they were thrown into a highly shielded cell; security systems of all types guarded the doors. The general arrived a little later, an evil grin in his face.  
  
  
  
"So, prisoners, it's time for some questions. You know how this works: I ask, you answer, unless you want to see red…"  
  
  
  
The pilots were forced to kneel in line, but of course, they all presented a determinate expression in their faces. That Ozie wouldn't get a single data from them. The process began.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! I'm posting the 2nd chapter right now, come and read it! It's way damn cool, if I can say so myself. Come on, nice people, tell me what you think. See ya! 


	2. Getting Away

Author's Notes: Dum Dum Dum…Shin's Voice is here! How are you liking the story? Don't be mean and review. Give me a hope to continue this fic. Thanks to the ones who review. I know you people are great so you will R&R. You can keep on reading now…  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Other Side of The Gentle Soldier"  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
"Name, code number, Gundam's specifications" –the general demanded from the first one, Heero.  
  
The blue eyes were as cold as ice and the face indifferent though the fact that another soldier was twitching his arms and punching 01 in his  
  
bloody side. Not a word.  
  
"Name, code number, Gundam's specifications" –the man repeated, this time addressing 02.  
  
  
  
Duo couldn't help to smile his ironical grin, but remained silent. His regard was a kick in the stomach, which made him double over himself in pain.  
  
  
  
The general glared in fury those two young men. Then he glared the other pilots. The tall, green eyed boy seemed as icy as the first one and the Chinese one looked as hard as stone.  
  
But the blonde one seemed soft and weak, kindness radiating from his Prussian eyes. He was the cause of the other's capture. They had tried to rescue him with no avail. Yes, he was the one who will break up first and with some good luck, the others will also crack seeing his gentle friend in pain.  
  
  
  
"You seem to be an interesting prisoner" –he said, stepping in front of Quatre. The general's glance became dead serious as he demanded: "Name, code number, Gundam's specifications"  
  
  
  
Quatre didn't even turn to look at him, ignoring the orders. His eyes were downcast, serious but somewhat sad.  
  
  
  
'My fault. This is my fault. If I hadn't got capture the others weren't be in danger. The mission failed because of me…'  
  
  
  
Quatre's guilty thoughts were interrupted by a powerful blow in his face, which sent him to the ground. He tried to sit up, but a kick in his chest made him stumble again.  
  
  
  
"Answer now, boy!" –the general spat angrily. -"Name, code number, Gundam's specifications!"  
  
  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed in anger at the scene. Heero remained calm, as did Trowa, though they both seemed to have held their breath for a second. Wufei frowned, his 'justice instincts' kicking in, angry at the man's advantage.  
  
  
  
"You seem smart, little blonde. Spit out the data and this will be over" –the Ozie threatened while taking the Arab by his neck and then threw him against the metallic wall.  
  
Quatre hit hard, but managed to come to his feet, blood coming from his mouth. A couple of soldiers took him by the cuffed arms and brought him to the former spot, where he was forced to kneel again.  
  
  
  
"Don't try to play hard on me, kid. You're not the type" –the general smirked cruelly, hitting with the hilt of his gun Quatre's face. –"Answer now or your gonna have to do it with a bullet in your throat!"  
  
  
  
Duo fidgeted impatiently, holding a river of curses in his mouth. 'How dare that man to hit Cat like that!?'- he thought, anger clear in his face now.  
  
Inwardly, the other pilots were also planning a slow, well-deserved death for the general. Quatre was, sure, a Gundam pilot, but they had never wanted to even think of their kind-hearted friend in torture.  
  
However, Quatre was calm and not even thinking about opening his mouth. There were bruises now forming in his cheeks and jaw, but his expression was serious. The Ozie leader felt insulted by that. How was that weak kid enduring his methods?  
  
  
  
"Are you listening!?" –he yelled, lifting 04 again and then, he buried hard his knee into Quatre's stomach. The Arab gasped, wincing at the pain of the air out of his lungs by the strike.  
  
  
  
Duo and Wufei practically jumped from their positions, not bearing with it anymore. There was turmoil of reactions, in the sequence of the soldiers hitting them for moving, Heero and Trowa also standing, the guns aiming threateningly and the yells of every soldier in the room.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well…seems like I got a key here" –the general said when the pilots were kneeling again. He then glanced at the 04 pilot- "You're my key, boy. Looks like your comrades are ready to talk instead of seeing you hurt. Weak point, in other words" –the man concluded.  
  
  
  
There was a call through the wallphones for General Craig, which meant that the interrogation was going to be delayed.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, this is just postponed. I'll come back in a while. And don't even try to escape. This cell has from the oldest to the newest security systems, so you're just gonna play the fools."- the man started to walk away but then he turned and said: "Another thing. We don't like noisy prisoners, so don't try anything stupid, 'cause there's a detonation device that will activate at any strange noise."  
  
  
  
And Craig left, the door closing hermetically behind him. Five soldiers stayed inside to guard them and another five were left at the gates.  
  
  
  
"Bastard" –Duo said under his breath and then turned to see Quatre. The others were also looking at him.  
  
  
  
They were a bit surprised when they saw an annoyed glance in the Prussian eyes.  
  
  
  
'Perfect, guys' –Quatre sighed inwardly- 'You shouldn't have tried to help. Now OZ knows how to get the information out of you. Sometimes I wish you didn't care so much about me.' –Quatre thought, a bit angry at them and at himself.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't we cuff their ankles too?" –one soldier asked the other.  
  
  
  
"Shh, not so loud" –the other rapidly reminded them about the detonation device.  
  
  
  
"But he's right. We better cuff their feet" –a third one whispered.  
  
  
  
Then, two of them proceeded into cuffing Heero and Duo's feet. The other two cuffed Trowa and Wufei. The fifth bent to cuff Quatre, but he hesitated for a while.  
  
  
  
"What now?" –the one in charge asked in murmurs at the other's actions.  
  
  
  
"Do we cuff this one too? After all, general says he's weak. Doesn't look like a threat anyway" –the soldier answered in low voice.  
  
  
  
The soldier in lead eyed the 04 pilots with contempt. Yeah, he seemed weak, his pale skin and sad eyes. He also bent in front of him in order to make sure he had the control over the 'weak' pilot, smiling proudly.  
  
He never imagined what a mistake that was. He didn't even see when Quatre rolled over himself, his feet hitting the soldier's jaw, making the Oz fall.  
  
In a fraction of a second, Quatre struck the man's chest with his knees, knocking him unconscious. The other four jumped to their feet, stunned at the sudden action.  
  
The four pilots watched the scene in silence. They couldn't move while being hand and feet cuffed, so it was Quatre the only one in fighting chance.  
  
The soldiers rushed over him, but 04 was already on his feet. He managed to get his cuffed hands to the front, hitting the first Ozie with a metallic, powerful clink. The other one held a combat knife and tried to launch over him, but Quatre whirled, his leg lifting in the air and his foot coming around, striking the man's face. The soldier fell dead, his neck broken.  
  
The other two scared soldiers aimed their guns, but they knew they couldn't use them. One strange sound, and the cell would blow into pieces. One finally decided to use his COM to alert the guards outside, but it was too late.  
  
Quatre picked the knife from the dead soldier's grasp and silently rushed over the last Ozies. He ducked the punches and kicks of the first one and then held the man between his cuffed arms. The Arab placed one hand over his captive's mouth, and then slit the knife's blade along his throat.  
  
The body fell to the floor in a pool of blood. The only left soldier watched terrified as his comrade was killed. Efficiently and silently killed. The 04 pilot then turned towards him. And the soldier did the first thing he thought. He ran to the door.  
  
Quatre intercepted him and before the man was able to scream, the knife cut rapidly his neck.  
  
The four sets of eyes in the room stared perplexed at the scene. None of the pilots seemed to believe what had just happened. It was like they had forgotten that Quatre was a trained killer like them. As much as anyone could have considered 04's methods cruel and barbarian, they realized that it was the only silent way to get free. The moment seemed to have frozen, until Quatre turned towards them.  
  
His eyes were also wide in a fierce glance, which rapidly turned to the normal sad Prussian eyes. His flaxen hair was scattered with blood drops, even on his face and, of course, his hands.  
  
After a minute, he bent over one dead body and took the keys from it. He placed one finger over his mouth, signaling the others to stay silent. He then proceeded to free the cuffed pilots.  
  
There was a noise in the halls. Surely the cameras had already showed the fight and there were now a hundred of men coming to stop them. Finally coming out of the surprise, Heero ordered as in a mission progress.  
  
  
  
"We can't wait for more troops to come. We're leaving now" –01 stated.  
  
  
  
"But…and the bomb?" –Duo murmured.  
  
  
  
"Now that we are free, we can use the detonation to make our gateway" –Wufei mused, and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"Hmm…Cat, are you o.k.?" –Duo asked, looking at the bruised Arab beside him.  
  
  
  
"Now it's not the time, Duo. We have to leave" –Quatre replied, his voice sounding tired, but still trying to smile for his friend.  
  
  
  
"O.k. If you said so" –the American answered.  
  
  
  
"Get ready" –Trowa warned, and everyone backed to the walls, waiting for the explosion to take place.  
  
  
  
With a loud thud, the Chinese pilot kicked the door, activating the detonation device. And in that way, the room was wrapped in fire, explosions plopping everywhere.  
  
  
  
"What the!!??" –the soldiers exclaimed as the smoke filled the corridor.  
  
And among the blindly smoke and fire, they missed to see five young men running out towards the gates.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
A/N: How am I doing? Is it too OCC? I just tried to picture you how I consider Quatre would react in such an emergency situation. He is a soldier after all. I personally don't like when people picture him like the useless of the team. Well, forgive my rambling. Review and I'll post faster! Ja ne! 


	3. Prisoner once again

Author's Notes: Hello...hello? Is someone there? Shin's Voice is ready to type, so please R&R. I'm posting this very fast, so I haven't checked up the story. If someone reviewed, thanks a lot. Got any comments? You just gotta tell me! Hey, the G-boys are trying to escape! Lets see what happens next…  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Other Side of The Gentle Soldier"  
  
  
  
  
  
The five pilots turned to the next hall in their attempt to find a way out of the base. The screams and orders could be heard everywhere. It seemed like OZ wasn't happy about their departure.  
  
  
  
"Where now?" –Duo asked, trying to catch his breath. It was kind of horrible running with that pain in the chest.  
  
  
  
"There's a close corridor which leads to the hangar. We cannot leave three Gundams in their hands" –Trowa stated the fact that Heavyarms, Shenlong and Sandrock were also captured.  
  
  
  
"Soldiers will be expecting us there" –Wufei hissed.  
  
  
  
"We have to acquire weapons. We'll have to pass through them" –Heero ordered, while they continued their way.  
  
  
  
"And how are we gonna get them?" –Duo panted.  
  
  
  
"That's the easiest part" –Heero replied when a group of soldiers appeared in front of them.  
  
  
  
In a matter of minutes, the soldiers were knocked out by five youngsters. They were indeed injured, but Gundam Pilots were always stronger than Ozies at any rate. The guns were retrieved from the fallen men and the pilots continued running.  
  
  
  
"How much more?" –Wufei mused.  
  
  
  
"Two blocks, turn to the right and one hall more" –Quatre replied, since he had memorized the base's structure- "It's just a bit more, Wufei" –he reassured him.  
  
The other four nodded, silently noticing that their strategist was the same as usual, his expression a bit worried and his voice kind.  
  
  
  
"We're here!" –Heero announced when they reached the metallic gates.  
  
  
  
"Well, now let me first" –Duo said stepping ahead- "And don't protest, Heero and Quatre. We're gonna need marksmanship here" –he smiled proudly.  
  
And of course no one replied. They knew how dead accurate were Duo's shots. But, still, Quatre stood beside him, ready to cover him up. And Heero stepped at his other side too.  
  
  
  
"On the count of one…two…" –Duo murmured as Trowa unlocked the coded gates. –"…three!"  
  
The gates opened and, as in cue, shots from the inside started. Duo didn't hesitate as he also began to shoot soldiers down.  
  
"On your left!" –Quatre warned, and Heero was immediately taking care of the zone.  
  
  
  
"Trowa, Wufei needs cover" –the blonde asked among the fire's noise.  
  
  
  
"A hand here please" –Duo called as a bullet passed dangerously close to his face.  
  
  
  
"I'm here, Duo" –Quatre answered, his gun protecting the American's right side.  
  
  
  
"Don't let those damn brats go away!!" –Craig's voice sounded in the middle of the fuzz.  
  
  
  
For a brief moment, the first line of soldiers stopped their attacks to reload their guns. It was the time.  
  
  
  
"Lets go!" –Heero ordered, as he and the others started to run.  
  
  
  
"Fire! Fire! Fire!"- the general yelled, mad at the situation.  
  
  
  
Heero, Trowa and Wufei reached the Gundams and climbed up to the cockpits. But Duo stopped in the way, kneeling on the floor while still shooting.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Duo!" –Quatre called ahead. He saw how the 02 pilot tried to stand, but didn't managed to. His left leg was bleeding, at least two bullets in it.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead!" –Duo answered, shooting soldiers down like flies.  
  
  
  
But, as usual, Quatre didn't continued. He ran back towards Duo and helped him to stand. With effort, both managed to run among the rain of bullets towards the others.  
  
  
  
Wufei and Trowa were already in their Gundams, while Heero had taken Sandrock. Heavyarms used its cannon to destroy the gates of the hangar, so they were ready to wave goodbye.  
  
  
  
Both 03 and 05 Gundams lifted, the air of the action sending some soldiers flying against the walls. Sandrock remained there with its cockpit wide open, Heero waiting impatiently for the other two pilots.  
  
  
  
"Don't let them get away! The Gundams! Darn it!" –Craig kept cursing his luck of losing such precious prisoners.  
  
  
  
"Heero!" –Quatre called, as he felt his leg also bleeding by a bullet wound. He couldn't go on carrying Duo like that because they were just being the perfect helpless targets.  
  
  
  
The Japanese pilot jumped from the cockpit and made his way towards them. Duo was hardly breathing from the pain in his chest and the loose of blood wasn't really helping. Heero held 02 by the shoulders and waist and took the role of taking him up to the cockpit.  
  
Quatre kept firing while the two pilots climbed up into his Gundam. Once they were there, he backed off to get in too.  
  
But a sudden explosion from behind knocked him to the floor as a portable laser was shot against them. When the world finally stopped whirling around him, the Arabian realized his gun was also knocked off from his hands and a dozen of Ozies were rushing over him.  
  
He lifted his glance just in time to see how Heero and Duo were about to jump down again while Shenlong and Heavyarms were dangerously waiting for them. Just like before, they were risking the mission again.  
  
  
  
"Get out of here!" –he screamed to the two boys who were clearly trying to come back for him.  
  
  
  
Heero and Duo seemed to ignore his voice, but Quatre continued.  
  
  
  
"You're endangering the mission! Obey the orders! Put yourselves together and GET OUT OF HERE!!" –the blonde yelled, his voice showing the annoyance of having to remind them their duty.  
  
  
  
Heero and Duo stayed immobile for a second before they realized the strategist was, in fact, giving orders. And the orders were right. They had been captured once, they couldn't allow to be captured again.  
  
Heero swallow hard and pulled Duo into the cockpit, taking place in the pilot's seat. With a roar, the 04 Gundam lifted from the ground and flew through the gates' hole.  
  
  
  
"What? Heero?"–Trowa asked when he saw the other's decision.  
  
  
  
"We are endangering the mission. Cannot stay a second more. We have orders to accomplish and we must get out of here" –the Perfect Soldier retorted.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? He is still…"- Wufei started, but was cut off by Duo himself.  
  
"Quatre said that. He knows we can't save him now." –Duo answered, anger and worry clear in his voice.  
  
Without another word, Shenlong and Heavyarms followed almost instantly.  
  
Down in the base, the soldiers surrounded an injured 04, who sighed soundly at the sight of the Gundams leaving free. Until then, he allowed himself to be taken into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
The three Gundams made their way far from the location, the pilots silent all the way towards their shelter. Amethyst eyes glanced back at the now distant base.  
  
  
  
'But I swear you, Ozie, if you dare to put a hand over him, I will personally show you Shinigami's hell when we get back for him…'  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
The light around him was blindly. He squinted his eyes several times before getting used to it.  
  
  
  
"So you're awake…" –a voice sounded beside him.  
  
  
  
Quatre looked around and found himself strapped to a stretcher, guns pointing him everywhere. They seemed to be in sort of a clinical room, or even worse, a laboratory.  
  
  
  
"You should be grateful you're still breathing, brat." –Craig said with half a frown, half a smirk- "I mean, all of us were eager to put a bullet between your eyes after your little heroic stunt yesterday…"  
  
  
  
Quatre kept silent, his glance still surveying the room. It was indeed a laboratory. There were several consoles and screens, picturing images and lectures. Some of them, he realized, were his. Others seemed suspiciously similar to the Zero System waves.  
  
  
  
"I guess I underestimated you the first time. I made a mistake when I judge you by your obvious kindness…" –Craig held the Arab's jaw in order to force him to look him in the eyes- "You better pay attention, pilot, because I am sure you'll find quite interesting our decision about your future…"  
  
  
  
Quatre's mind surfed the possibilities. For some reason, execution not seemed to be his 'future'. Torture? There was no problem then. He rather die before letting one number out of his lips. Now, for the looks of the things, he suspected that Oz's plans had something to do with the Zero System.  
  
  
  
'Probably they are planning into controlling me with the Zero's waves' –Quatre thought briefly. - 'Well, it will be a pity but I will surely disappoint them when they realize I've mastered it…'  
  
  
  
"See that screen?" –Craig suddenly asked, pointing a screen displaying the video of the cell where the pilots were held prisoners the day before.  
  
  
  
There was a silent moment while everyone looked the images of the blonde pilot as he got himself and the others free by professionally killing in 6 or 7 minutes the five guards.  
  
  
  
Quatre ripped his glance from it, not liking at all being reminded of the blood in his hands. Soldiers duty, but still horrible.  
  
  
  
"You know what I've concluded seeing this?" –Craig continued- "You got potential, brat. You're a damn smart pilot, and strong too. OZ could use a soldier like you, if only…" –the general smiled evilly- "If only we can get rid of that kindness of yours. And make you an OZ, of course"  
  
  
  
"Nonsense" –Quatre whispered, his normal voice for the first time being heard by the general.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't say so" –the man pointed another console, the one showing erratic lectures- "Let me guess what you're thinking…Zero System?" –Craig smiled again, but this time nodding in deny- "No, we're not that stupid. We know you, Gundam Pilots, can control it. But…what about a Zeta System? Twice powerful than Zero, twice dangerous too. A mind-controller, to be exact."  
  
  
  
Quatre frowned slightly as some doctors and scientist started to put electrodes over his forehead, temples, hands and chest. This was not a good sign. However, he inwardly braced himself into his mind, ready to fight bravely against the brain invasion there was about to happen.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad to inform you that you're going to be our guinea pig…" –general Craig smirked as he signaled for the scientists to begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wait! I already checked up before posting this. Thanks to the five nice, pretty and wonderful people who reviewed. One of you asked me to email you, but sorry, I'm running out of time and I won't be able to. But hey! You see? I'm posting fast 'cause you R&R. Please keep on doing it and I'll get the other chapter soon. And yeah, we'll have a peek of 'new Quatre's version' then… 


	4. Rescue

Author's Notes: Thanks a lot, pretty people who have reviewed. You're such nice guys. Yes, I'll keep this alive, and I'll post as fast as possible. Sorry for not posting earlier, but I'm not allowed while is weekend. But here I go…there are some guys there seeking for his friend…will it be too late?  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Other Side of The Gentle Soldier"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
  
"I say we have to go NOW! It has been two days already" –Duo said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
  
  
"I agree" –Trowa answered before the rest did.  
  
  
  
Heero and Wufei just nodded, knowing perfectly well they would be acting against any logic and against their orders if they did it. But still…  
  
  
  
"Lets go. Shenlong and Heavyarms will guard the exterior while DeathScythe and Wing use the hyper jammer to sneak into the base. We'll have to act as rapidly as possible, speed and the surprise factor is our wining chance" –Heero said, while the four boys went down into the shelters hangar, towards the Gundams.  
  
  
  
"Timing?" –Duo asked as each one took their seats.  
  
  
  
"Mission timing: 2 hours from now" –Heero answered.  
  
  
  
"I will not back off this time" –Trowa's voice captured everyone's attention. -"We already left him there. If something happens, I'm not going without Quatre this time" –the green eyed boy explained, his voice calm but firm.  
  
  
  
"I'm with you" –Duo voiced his agreement.  
  
  
  
"Justice must prevail. It MUST" –Wufei indirectly agreed.  
  
  
  
"Failure is not an option. At any rate" –Heero stated, as they all lifted gracefully and flew to their mission's objective.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shoot him down!!" –a scared soldier yelled in the middle of the fuzz.  
  
  
  
"No! I gave an order! I said no!" –Craig answered, yelling too.  
  
  
  
"He's going to kill us all!"-another ozie exclaimed.  
  
"Just wait! The tranquilizers are taking over him now!" –Craig said, while all the soldiers peeked from their positions.  
  
  
  
In a few minutes, silence took over the laboratory. The men started to come out from their places. In the middle of the room, three or four dead bodies were dropped over the floor. And a young blonde was also lying there, with a tranquilizer needle in his left arm.  
  
  
  
"I…I can't believe it." –a scientist muttered, looking at the mess- "He got free of the chains and bandages. I've never seen anyone cause so much havoc in a couple of minutes…"  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess this can be a proof of the pilot's capacities. And progress of the System too"- Craig mused, while other soldiers lifted the unconscious young man and strapped him again. –"He showed no signs of self consciousness or regret into killing with his bare hands those men…"  
  
  
  
"But, general, we can't be so sure. It is indeed clear that the system has affected his human side and view of the enemy" –an old scientist explained- "He is no longer regretting his killing. He won't hesitate at any target, but it is also clear that his Enemy is still OZ. The system is succeeding into clamping down his emotional side, but it is not having the same effect in making him an OZ soldier…"  
  
  
  
"I see your point, doctor. When he is ready, apply the system in a double amount of waves. It can be dangerous, but it still save us time. And it will make him rearrange who his allies are…"  
  
  
  
The alarm red light interrupted Craig's orders.  
  
  
  
"Two Gundams ahead" –the soldier in the radar alerted.  
  
  
  
"Well, well…I knew they'll come back sooner or later…" –Craig smiled at the sight.  
  
  
  
"The radar doesn't detect any other threat, general" –the soldier informed.  
  
  
  
"Keep seeking. I am sure the four Gundams are here" –Craig ordered.  
  
  
  
"They are about to shoot against the base. In five, four, three, two…"  
  
  
  
A ball of fire illuminated the sky, as Heavyarms and Shenlong used their guns, making a rain of bullets over the location.  
  
  
  
"There's something strange in all this. We are not being attacked" –Wufei alerted.  
  
  
  
"Activating Human heat sensors" –Trowa answered, making a careful search in the entire place.  
  
  
  
"03 and 05, report" –Heero's voice sounded through the COM.  
  
  
  
"Here 03. No human activity in the base. I repeat, there is no activity. The place is clean…damn" –Trowa said under his breath.  
  
  
  
OZ had fooled them. They weren't there anymore.  
  
  
  
"Do not retreat. It was a liability 02 and I considered before" –the Wing pilot answered.  
  
  
  
"I'm still scanning the area" –Wufei announced. He knew they couldn't be far away. They had to be close the spot.  
  
  
  
"Here 02. I got a surprise for you guys. Check the 6b zone with your heat sensors. But use them underground." –Duo said, the wicked smile curving his lips.  
  
  
  
"Hn. Mission target localized. Do not move directly towards them. We'll continue with our formation. 03 and 05, fly in circles as in retreat, then blast the storage area. 02 and I will take over from there"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, inside the underground base, the Ozies watched with satisfaction how the Gundams seemed to give up, leaving the zone.  
  
  
  
"We made it. They're so stupid…" -one soldier laughed briefly.  
  
  
  
"Don't dance victory beforehand, soldier." –Craig scolded him- "I won't be happy and calm until I get those little demons again. Prepare lasers and cannons!" –the general ordered- "We'll shoot those 2 Gundams down when they turn their backs on us…"  
  
  
  
"Everything ready, Sir!"  
  
  
  
"Alright! Lasers and cannons, prepare for…"  
  
  
  
"Enemy attack! Enemy attack!" –a soldier suddenly started yelling.  
  
  
  
"What the?!" –Craig murmured, right on time to see by himself how the 03 and 05 Gundams, instead of retreating, just encircled the place and started firing against them.  
  
  
  
"The munitions room is on fire! Fire in the XB corridor!" –the soldiers continued alerting.  
  
  
  
"Damn those beasts! They knew we were here!" –the general said between his clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
"General…general…" –the soldier in the radar pointed two fuzzy figures in the screen.  
  
  
  
But it was too late. OZ's radars weren't able to spot the other two Gundams on time. Within minutes, Wing's cannon and Shinigami's scythe exploded the superficial shield and walls, making a way into the underground location.  
  
  
  
"Don't let them get any closer" –Craig ordered. But his voice was immediately answered by the bullets' sound in the corridors.  
  
  
  
"Activate the platform" –the general instructed. –'I won't let them take my prey away' –he thought, while the floor beneath started shaking, the platform descending in order to hide the laboratory.  
  
"Form a keep here to protect the prisoner." –came his next order- "The rest of you, come with me!"  
  
  
  
But in the corridors, two pilots, encouraged by the idea of saving his friend, seemed to be impossible to stop. The ozies were left dead or unconscious on the floor, while Heero and Duo made their way towards the main hall.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a numerous patrol, leaded by the general, faced them with a barrier of guns. Both amethyst and blue eyes narrowed, fierce determination of not backing a single step off written in their faces.  
  
  
  
"I'll go ahead" –Heero declared, without stopping in his tracks.  
  
  
  
"Gotta be kidding. I'm not gonna let ya be my shield, ya know." –Duo said, running beside the Japanese pilot.  
  
  
  
But the sacrifice wasn't necessary. A blast from the right side sent all the enemy lines flying unconscious against the walls. Heavyarms and its micro missile launchers did the trick.  
  
  
  
Trowa jumped out of his cockpit, in time to join Heero and Duo in their entrance into the laboratory. The place was almost in ruins, fire and electric shocks everywhere. There were several corpses, all clad in scientists' gowns.  
  
  
  
"Cat!" –Duo called aloud- "Cat! Cat!"  
  
  
  
The answer was silence.  
  
"But this has to be the place. He is not in the cells. He must be here!" –Duo said angrily, stomping his foot on the floor.  
  
  
  
"We'll just have to search every room then" –Heero calmly stated, though his mind was also working over all the possible hideouts OZ could have used.  
  
  
  
Trowa scanned the room with his eagle green eyes, which widened for a second. He gasped at this discovery. The American and Japanese pilots were immediately beside him.  
  
  
  
"Quatre" –Trowa murmured, lifting some fallen pieces of roof and irons. Duo and Heero helped him to release the trapped blonde pilots under them. Strapped to a stretcher, Quatre laid unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! Sorry for not waking up Quatre now. But you gotta understand, he's been under too much pressure for a while. Stay with me, 'cause next chapter brings surprises to the G-boys!! Review, minna-san! 


	5. Changes

Author's Notes: Yep! Shin's Voice reporting: Wow, you people seem to have read a lot of these Quatre fics, right? I read the reviews (thanks to all, you're so nice) and I got your point. But let me tell you I have also read those "berserk Cat" fics, and this is not quite like that…What do I mean? You gotta read…  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Other Side of The Gentle Soldier"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
Duo's voice sounded worried, as Rashid walked out of the clinical room where the 04 pilot was. Heero, Trowa and Wufei were also standing there, waiting for an answer.  
  
The pilots were taking refuge in one of the Winner's asteroid, where Rashid and the manguanacs had been waiting for them since Quatre's capture.  
  
  
  
"The doctor checked him already, and we are taking care of master Quatre. I think I asked you to go and check yourselves too…." –the tall, serious Arab answered.  
  
  
  
"So?" –Duo repeated- "How is he?"  
  
Rashid sighed, seeing the stubborn glances of all.  
  
  
  
"He has some considerable bruises in his upper torso and some wounds the doctor already bandaged. It seems he was beat, but not so rough as I would have imagined. He was drugged, so we are cleaning his blood system now. That's all. We can't say more until he awakes, but he seems to be fine…" –the manguanac let a little smile of relief traced in his face.  
  
  
  
Another sigh followed as Duo slumped against the wall, tracing the cross sign over his chest in gratitude. Heero allowed the stress in his shoulders vanished at the report. Trowa's hands were allowed to hang at his sides, a slight sigh coming from him too. Wufei just closed his eyes, but also bowed his head in relax.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Rashid?"- Abdul called from the door- "Master Quatre has woken up"  
  
  
  
The tall Arabian rushed from his chair and into the corridors towards the clinical room. 'It was about time' –he thought. This was the second day the pilots had retrieved him.  
  
From one open door, Duo could see him in his fast walk, and immediately called the others.  
  
  
  
"Guys! I think Cat is finally awake!"  
  
  
  
Rashid opened the door and advanced towards the boy sitting in the bed with his back turned at the door.  
  
  
  
"Master Quatre" –the man gently called, stepping closer- "We are so grateful to have you back. How are you feeling? Master Quatre?"  
  
  
  
The blonde pilot didn't answer; he just concentrated in releasing his arms from the bandages without even looking up.  
  
Heero and the others went into the room in that moment, Duo and Trowa stepping ahead.  
  
  
  
"Master Quatre?" –Rashid stood beside him, attempting to hold him by the shoulders- "Let me help you to stand…"  
  
  
  
"I do not need help" –the voice said harshly, standing by himself and taking some steps away from the man. Only then, he turned to see him.  
  
  
  
There was a wave of silence flooding into the entire place as they all contemplated each other. Four pilots and one manguanac stared stunned at the boy in front of them.  
  
Quatre was shirtless, though his upper body was covered by bandages and his kaki pants had been replaced by pajamas. But what caught everyone's attention was his face. His normal kind, blue Prussian eyes were cold and hard. And his expression was stoic, totally serious.  
  
  
  
"Hmm…Cat?" –Duo smiled despite the situation –"You've got all of us worried. Man, you know how to scare people, huh? Now that you're up, we'll have a welcome party for ya…" –the American said cheerfully while walking towards his friend.  
  
Quatre just shifted his glance to him and then over the other boys at the door. He didn't move nor showed any sign of acknowledging the other's words. He returned his glance to the manguanac.  
  
  
  
"Rashid" –he finally said- "Where am I?"  
  
  
  
"We…"-the man paused a bit and then recomposed himself- "We are in one of the Winner's asteroids. We decided to stay here while you recuperated…"  
  
  
  
"Exact location. Which are the coordinates?" –the blonde asked again. The manguanac frowned concerned, but continued.  
  
  
  
"Well, this is the #4 asteroid in the FG North Zone of L9 colony…Master Quatre, we are still concerned about your…" –Rashid tried again.  
  
  
  
"My general status is acceptable. However, I assume the mission report has not been completed…" –the 04 pilot walked pass him, just to face the boys looking at him.  
  
Duo was clearly perplexed that Quatre didn't answer his greeting. The others also looked confused.  
  
  
  
"What are they doing here?" –he asked, his eyes not looking friendly.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" –Duo asked, his eyebrows drawn upwards in surprise.  
  
  
  
"I think it would be better if you stay in your rooms" –Rashid suddenly said, rapidly walking towards the four boys and pushing them out of the white room.  
  
Duo tried to protest but the man didn't give him time.  
  
  
  
"The doctor will be coming to check master Quatre in any minute. You'll wait in your rooms, so leave…now" –Rashid admonished, his voice marked with worry and also a warning tone.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"He has amnesia, right?" –Trowa asked without looking up to the manguanac, his arms folded over his chest.  
  
The others looked expectantly at the man. They have been waiting there, in the main living room for almost two hours until Rashid came.  
  
  
  
"No" –the Arabian answered. The boys stared at him with confused glances.  
  
  
  
"No?" –Duo echoed- "Then what happened back there?"  
  
  
  
"He doesn't have amnesia. His mental capacities are…normal, if I can say it so. He does remember you and me and well, practically everything. But…"  
  
  
  
"Go on. We know OZ could have affected him in different ways. He was no physically hurt, but the mental state is also a target for them" –Heero said bluntly.  
  
  
  
"He does remember…in certain way. He has just data memories. We are as confused as you, but due to the tests the doctors have been doing him, I can just conclude in one thing…"  
  
  
  
"Zero System" –Trowa offered, an unusual downcast glance in his face- "I imagined it too. It's very similar to that time…"  
  
  
  
"I thought he had mastered it…"- Wufei said with a wistful expression.  
  
  
  
"It is not the Zero System" –Rashid interrupted them. They all looked at him- "I am familiar to it since we knew about Quatre's incident. I studied it, so I can tell it's not the Zero. And besides, Quatre himself says it isn't…"  
  
  
  
"Until we don't know what OZ has done to him, he is dangerous and a potential risk to the missions…" –Heero started his analysis.  
  
  
  
"Rashid" –Duo cut off the Japanese speech. The American looked intensely into the Arabian's eyes- "How is Quatre? What's he doing? What has happened to him? You gotta tell us…"  
  
  
  
The manguanac took a deep breath before answering.  
  
  
  
"He…Master Quatre is not the same. He is just a soldier. He cares about nothing but the war. I've tried to talk to him during this time. And he just…I can't believe it. You would have to see it for yourselves. There are no signs of his kindness or care, nor his soft and polite manners…or the sensitive smile…lost. All that is lost." –the Arabian said while shaking his head in frustration.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Night was falling slowly over the big, old house. The day had passed among tests and investigations in all the data, systems and hacked net connections with OZ. But no matter what they all did, the fact was still there, and no one had still taken the decision of facing it.  
  
However, it seemed the pilot clad in black had made his mind now. He walked towards the main bedroom, taking deep breaths and with a firm resolution.  
  
  
  
"Can I come in?" –he asked as he knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
"Any emergency call?" –came the unusual, cold response from inside.  
  
  
  
"Well, not exactly…" –Duo murmured, but he entered anyway.  
  
  
  
Quatre was full dressed, sitting in front of the desk, laptop beeping, and many pages, reports and other stuff in the table.  
  
  
  
"Hi there, Cat. How are ya doing?" –Duo unconsciously wielded the happy-go- lucky mask, as he approached to the boy.  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"Quatre" –Duo called, now a guilty feeling blooming inside of him- "Cat, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed. You came for me and I didn't. I…I feel so bad all this is happening. I'm so confused about you and why are you acting like this…"  
  
  
  
"I do not see the point in all this. If it is not an important fact or improvement in our missions and battles against OZ, I won't study the issue." –the small but serious boy answered in flat tone.  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Quatre! How can you say such a thing!" –Duo replied in surprise- "It's YOU we are talking about. We care about you. How can you say you don't care if we are all trying to understand what…"  
  
  
  
"Caring is not part of our missions. In fact, it is liability in our battles and a weakness in a soldier"  
  
  
  
Quatre's answer made Duo's eyes widened in disbelief. For a minute, desperation took over him.  
  
  
  
"Don't you say that! Now you're talking like Heero or Wufei used to do it!" –Duo's voice raised- "That's nonsense. What did they do to you?" –he continued, standing right in front of the indifferent Arab.  
  
  
  
"All of you keep saying that. I am fine. I haven't changed" –the Prussian eyes held the desperate amethyst glance.  
  
  
  
"Hell you have! Don't you realize?" –Duo retorted- "You don't remember us! You don't even remember yourself!"  
  
  
  
"You are Duo Maxwell, pilot 02 of Gundam DeathScythe Hell. Orphan from L2 colony, trained by doctor G. Marksmanship is your outstanding ability as well as hacking, theft…" –Quatre started to say as he stood from his chair. Maybe Duo hadn't noticed, but the other three pilots had just stepped inside the room too.  
  
  
  
"That's technical crap!" –the braided boy interrupted him- "What about my favorite food? Or music? And what about the way you like your tea? Do I like tea? Who used to prepare breakfast in our shelters? Who likes coffee more than tea or…"  
  
  
  
"Taste is not a luxury we are allowed to have. Taste or likes are pointless and they have no importance" –the blonde shrugged.  
  
  
  
"But you can't remember, right?" –Duo's voice turned sad- "Please, Cat, let me help you remember…" –he said, unconsciously grabbing hold of 04 shoulders.  
  
  
  
As in cue, the Arab's eyes narrowed before the sudden and, for him, completely strange gesture. In a fraction of second, Duo was firmly held by his arms, twisted at his back in a painful movement.  
  
  
  
"Quatre!" –Trowa called, as he and the other two rushed inside, seeing the sudden defense move of the 04 pilot.  
  
  
  
"Let him go" –Heero growled in warning. But for his surprise, Quatre did not complain. Prussian and blue eyes locked, and Heero almost blinked at the intensity of the glance.  
  
  
  
"Quatre" –Trowa repeated in a calm tone, taking a step ahead.  
  
  
  
"Get free, Maxwell" –Wufei simply suggested, seeing the scene was not moving.  
  
  
  
"Can't" –came the answer, which made the other three jerked to see him. He was slightly wincing at the pain, though he also looked surprised by the actions now displaying.  
  
"You better keep your distance" –Quatre suddenly said, releasing him and stepping back a little- "Unless we are on a mission, you better remember that" –the blonde concluded, and exited from the room, nonchalant as if nothing happened.  
  
  
  
Some minutes passed by before the others talked.  
  
  
  
"Rashid was right. Whatever OZ did to him, has changed and erased his entire natural being, his character has been completely modified" –Trowa said with sadness.  
  
  
  
"He has been set and programmed in soldier mode" –Heero suddenly said, stepping beside Duo to see if he was fine. When he realized all the eyes were fixed over him, he continued:  
  
"You perfectly know I was programmed like that too. All emotions, feelings, natural human instincts have turned into a useless part inside of him. Probably OZ did it in order to have him working as on OZ agent, so they needed to get rid of Quatre's human side. But or did their experiment fail, or we managed to retrieve him before he was set into an OZ soldier…"  
  
  
  
"But you're not that cold bastard of before" –Duo said with a frown. Heero just raised an eyebrow, gaining Duo's smile- "I meant to say that you've changed for the better"  
  
  
  
"There's always the possibility of regaining that human side clamped inside of the soldier" –Heero said in low voice, not really looking directly at the others.  
  
  
  
Duo nodded in understanding. One, Heero meant to say he was able to become more human thanks to them. That was comforting and embarrassing for the Japanese pilot. Two, Quatre could still have an opportunity…  
  
  
  
"Maxwell" –Wufei called some seconds later- "I know you estimate Quatre, but it was foolish of you not to fight back and get free" –he scowled slightly.  
  
For their surprise, Duo frowned as he shook his head in deny.  
  
  
  
"I don't lie, Wu-chan. I said I couldn't. Believe or not, it's the truth. I couldn't get free. His grasp on me was incredible strong. I never imagined he could have that strength…"  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
A/N: There! See what I told you? Quatre is not crazy and shooting everyone. He has turned cold, but not dement. Now, how will the others deal with it? There are so many things they don't know about his Arab friend…but I promise you'll read about that in the next chapter. Please R&R and I'll post faster! 


	6. Surprises

Author's Notes: (begs) Sorry! I haven't posted like in 3 years. Got a family emergency and BOOM! My house was chaos and I couldn't type. But I am here and I'm alive, so here we go…What other surprises will the others discover about the 04 pilot?  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Other Side of The Gentle Soldier"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
  
"Got any news?"- Duo asked as he entered into Heero's room. As usually, the Japanese pilot was sitting in front of his precious laptop.  
  
  
  
"Hn. We got a clue from J. It seems that they discovered where the information about Oz's new systems are" –the blue eyed boy answered in his flat tone.  
  
  
  
"Well, that's something" –Duo shrugged- "The sooner we get that information, the better. It could help us to help Cat…It gives me the creeps to see him like that…"  
  
  
  
"Hn" –was the answer from Heero as he nodded.  
  
  
  
"What do you think about all this mess?" –Duo asked, his voice now worried as he sat in the edge of the bed.  
  
Heero remained silent for a while, not typing anymore. Then he turned in the chair to face his friend.  
  
  
  
"We should have been prepared for this" –he replied, surprising Duo, who said nothing. Heero continued- "The moment we left him, we should have known to expect the worse. He is not dead, but the way we knew him is indeed dead. And you know which is the problem in all this?" –Heero asked frowning.  
  
  
  
Duo shook his head in deny, though he was inwardly smiling. Had Heero realized he had said that sentence in Duo's typical tone? No, he probably didn't.  
  
  
  
"That the ones being affected are us, not him." –Heero answered himself- "He is, at some rate, fine. But the rest of us were not prepared for any situation that threatened his welfare. The weakness is not inside of him but inside of us…"  
  
  
  
"Do all that mean that we are weak because we care about him?" –Duo summarized, arching his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
  
  
"Well…" –Duo trailed off, thinking- "Then we are all surely weak. We are all worried. Cat has been great to all of us and it seems that not you or me or the others ever want to see him hurt…."  
  
  
  
"It is harsh, but caring is, in fact, a liability for a soldier" –Heero murmured.  
  
  
  
"Oh, don't you start with that again. I thought you have overcome that 'soldier mode speeches'" –Duo smiled slightly, making Heero frowned- "Besides, caring is not necessary a weakness sign. It has made us more careful and supportive. We've grown as soldiers and persons thanks to it. If you forget caring and kindness, then you're forgetting why are you fighting for…peace"  
  
  
  
Duo said, making his way out of the room. He suddenly halted and added:  
  
  
  
"I could count myself as the weakest if caring were the cause. Hell I care about you and Cat and the others! You know that…"  
  
  
  
Heero just nodded, seeing the American pilot leaving the room. He sighed softly, typing for coordinates again.  
  
  
  
'Then I'll have to count myself in that list too'- the 'perfect soldier' thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Quatre" –the calm voice sounded behind the blonde boy, who was standing in front of a console in the hangar, checking Sandrock's state.  
  
  
  
"What?" –the boy answered without turning.  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to you" –Trowa stated, feeling rare to say that. He, Trowa, wanting to speak?  
  
"What for?" –Quatre replied in the same position.  
  
  
  
"For planning some battles strategies" –the taller boy answered, his voice even.  
  
  
  
Just then, the 04 pilot turned. Trowa had to make an effort to hold the disappointed sigh between his lips, when he saw that icy expression in his friend's features.  
  
  
  
"Fine. Lets go to the computer room" –the Arab agreed as he started walking.  
  
  
  
Once they were there, Quatre displayed some battle's plans as he relocated some positions, added more Dolls to the virtual sketch…  
  
  
  
"Don't you want to play a chess match?" –Trowa asked as normally as he could.  
  
  
  
"Why?" –the Prussian eyes seemed to bore into 03's green ones.  
  
  
  
"Both of us used to play chess very often. Don't you remember?" –Trowa asked seriously. –"We used to practice strategies while playing it and you explained the others what moves were right and how alike it was to a battle…"  
  
  
  
Quatre frowned, his glance serious but also thoughtful.  
  
  
  
"No. I don't recall that"- he replied, for Trowa's surprise.  
  
  
  
"What do you recall?" –he asked, seeing the other's will to talk. Or at least he imagined so.  
  
  
  
"There's no point in such absurd questions. I recall everything what's necessary for the missions accomplish" –the 04 pilot answered, his tone dead serious.  
  
  
  
"What happened when you were Oz prisoner?" –Trowa tried again.  
  
  
  
Quatre's glance locked with the green eyes, not revealing anything. Trowa held the stare with conviction. He had no intention of backing off. He had abandoned his best friend once, and he was not going to abandon him this time.  
  
  
  
"I already reported the discovery of a new Oz's system" –the blonde boy replied.  
  
  
  
"Did they try to control you with it?"  
  
  
  
This time, Quatre seemed to hesitate for a second, but he answered flatly:  
  
  
  
"Yes. The system was supposed to affect my brain waves in order to redesign my view of the enemy, making me one of them. It failed, but it's still a threat for the war…" –the Sandrock pilot said firmly.  
  
  
  
"Did it really fail? Maybe you're not one of them and you're still one of the pilots. But…you perfectly know that you're not the same" –Trowa said, his voice kind of sad.  
  
  
  
"How am I supposed to know that?" –the blonde frowned- "I was trained a soldier and I still am. I haven't changed."  
  
  
  
"We are best friends" –Trowa suddenly said, taking one step ahead- "We still are, even if you don't recall that. I will make sure to help you if you allow me to. I know you think you don't need help, but you have to trust me…"  
  
  
  
"We are allies, not friends. Friends are not necessary for a soldier. And yes, I don't need help. I am well prepared to fight by myself, without any backups. You should never underestimate a soldier…"  
  
  
  
"I'm not underestimating you. I never have. The others may not notice it, but I am aware of your strength and abilities, since we are always together for the missions. The help I am offering you is not for wining battles against Oz, is for wining interior battles you are coping now…"  
  
  
  
The sudden beep of the main computer interrupted Trowa's soft voice, as a mission call plopped out in the screen. In a matter of seconds, the five Gundam Pilots were there, reading the briefing. It was an urgent mission to destroy a nearby base before a keep of Dolls arrived to guard the generals and training soldiers there.  
  
  
  
"Mission Accepted" –Heero said, as he erased the data and each pilot headed towards the hangar, to their Gundams.  
  
  
  
Before climbing into his cockpit, Trowa turned to see Quatre, but whatever change he expected to see after their unconcluded conversation never took place. Quatre looked just the same, his eyes cold as ice as he fastened the belts and the harness.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"More Dolls are coming!" –Wufei warned.  
  
  
  
"Damn these stupid machines"! –Duo said, making another MS explode, hitting it with the hilt of his scythe.  
  
  
  
"Another party of Dolls to destroy" –the harsh voice from Sandrock's cockpit almost made the other four to jump in their seats.  
  
  
  
It was so weird, to hear that voice instead of the reassuring advices and the disguised polite orders Quatre used to give them.  
  
  
  
"We have to go down and to disable the main system in order to remove the target in the Dolls computers" –the strategist stated in rough orders. –"Pilot 01 and myself will take the task. The rest will stay and restrain the attack"  
  
  
  
Duo intended to protest, but Sandrock started to descend without more words. Heero appeared in the three screens, his features looking nonchalant.  
  
  
  
"We will not allow that worry and caring endanger another mission. You will not leave your positions" –he ordered.  
  
  
  
The others nodded, but their glances were not as firm as they would want to.  
  
  
  
Some time later, while lights of the battle crossed the sky where three Gundams faced the Dolls, pilot 01 and 04 made their way inside the base.  
  
  
  
They both separate and broke into the computer rooms, searching for the main system. The different corridors leaded them through enemy fire, but both pilots were ready to shoot down any Ozie who crossed their way.  
  
After 10 minutes of search, they reached the same room.  
  
  
  
"The computer main system is loaded from here" –Quatre informed as he unlocked the electronic door. Heero nodded, standing one step behind, his gun aimed to the door, waiting for any surprise attack from the inside.  
  
  
  
Above them, the screens of DeathScythe, Shenlong and Heavyarms shone as they showed their comrades exact actions, thanks to the micro cameras they were wearing.  
  
  
  
"They are there" –Wufei murmured. Trowa and Duo nodded, their attention in the screens and the battle in front of them.  
  
  
  
When the door opened, bullets rained from the interior, just as Heero predicted. Quatre and him ran to the sides, looking for shelter. In a minute, the pilots' direct response took several soldiers to the ground.  
  
  
  
'He is not warning them, or asking their surrender' –Heero thought, peeking to the side, where Quatre fired with death accuracy and without hesitation.  
  
After the bullets exchange, the room stayed silent as all the Ozies were shot down.  
  
"Now" –Quatre ordered, and he and Heero proceed to take seats in front of the consoles, unlocking codes and erasing the Dolls targets.  
  
  
  
"We got just six minutes more" –Heero reminded the mission schedule, but he and Quatre both stood at the same time. The task was successfully finished.  
  
01 and 04 were ready to sprint towards the exit, but a sudden explosion caught them out of guard, knocking them to the ground. Through the hole in the right wall, a troop of soldiers penetrated. Their leader was a huge, bulky man, his arms and face covered by scars. He seemed like a giant of a tale.  
  
  
  
Taking advantage of the surprise, the soldiers rushed over them, wielding knives, guns and other weapons.  
  
  
  
"Bastards" –Duo hissed, lifting Shinigami in order to descend to ground.  
  
  
  
"Do not move, Duo" –Trowa warned in low voice- "They are both able to control the situation"  
  
  
  
Wufei and Duo just crossed nervous glances, and then returned to fight, but always with their attention over the screens.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Heero kicked guns off of the Ozies hands, sending them to the ground with powerful blows. He halted to see Quatre, but he rapidly understood he didn't need to worry. Bodies were falling, dead or unconscious, as the blonde pilot whirled, kicked, punched or fired.  
  
But Heero suddenly stopped in his attack, seeing how the enormous sergeant rushed over to Quatre.  
  
"Look out!" –he warned, but with now avail.  
  
  
  
The man hit directly the smaller boy, sending him to the ground. Heero attempted to run and help him, but it wasn't necessary.  
  
Quatre was on his feet in a second, and when the man tried to repeat the movement, he was surprised to see the pilot ducking effectively, even jumping over him, while the blonde grabbed hold of the sergeant arm, twisting it painfully. He then kicked the man's back, sending the ozie down. And when the sergeant tried to get up, he just was knocked again by a kick-punch combination. The body remained immobile on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Lets go" –the Prussian eyes showed no emotion as he ran pass Heero. The Japanese pilot followed. They ran as fast as possible (which was, indeed, very, very fast) to reach the exit in order to get in their Gundams before the base exploded into ashes.  
  
  
  
"How much more?" –Duo asked from his cockpit.  
  
  
  
"One minute" –Wufei replied.  
  
  
  
"The detonators are about to activate" –Trowa confirmed, seeing the countdown on the screen.  
  
  
  
"Come on, come on…" –Duo murmured, watching helplessly his two friends still inside the location. They were almost out, almost out…but…  
  
  
  
Heero halted suddenly, seeing their escape route blocked. They were supposed to exit through that corridor to meet their Gundams outside, but a big wooden balk had been put there as a barrier.  
  
After one second of stillness, Wing pilot sprinted again and landed a solid kick in the barrier, trying to break it up. But the balk didn't even cracked. It was way too thick. And they were running out of time.  
  
Heero backed off and got ready to repeat the movement. The balk moved and cracked ever so little, but the space was still too small to allow pass. When he backed again, he turned to see Quatre also getting ready, and before he moved, the Arabian pilot ran and kicked, sending the balk to the floor, cracking into pieces…  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The mission was accomplished successfully and the pilots were back in the Winner shelter. Each of them had gone to rest for a while, and it was almost evening now.  
  
Normally, this would have been 'tea time' for Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero. Duo always preferred sodas, but anyway, they were kind of accustomed to that manner when they were in one of Quatre's places.  
  
But this time was completely different. Since they arrival, Quatre had gone to check the missions' data, the Gundams perform, the number of destroyed Dolls…Now he was missing, while the other four were talking softly in one of the large rooms.  
  
  
  
"Something wrong, Hee-kun?" –Duo asked, seeing the Japanese concentrated state.  
  
  
  
Heero didn't reply, just thought for a moment how strange was hearing the Japanese treatment from Duo. He turned to see the American, just to discover the naughty smile. Yea, Duo knew he would catch his attention with that.  
  
"Quatre has never practiced with us" –he suddenly said. The others frowned, not understanding.  
  
  
  
"We don't have information about his physical development. He doesn't assist to the training sessions…" –Heero voiced his thoughts.  
  
  
  
"We have never asked him" –Wufei replied- "You are mentioning this because…"  
  
  
  
"Because the reply and attack time of this mission was outstanding. Since he has never been involved in physical attacks I didn't count on…"  
  
  
  
"He has, in other missions. But you have never witnessed it. I am his mission's partner so I perfectly know about his abilities. We usually underestimated him unconsciously, and he realizes it. But he has never complained about it…"  
  
  
  
"Well, that's like Cat. He is very modest. He surely wouldn't like to go around claiming his abilities" –Duo said seriously.  
  
  
  
"But, still…" –Wufei said with a wistful glance- "He doesn't seem the type. I don't mean to underestimate him, but his complexion and polite manners…"  
  
  
  
"He was trained to hide his fight abilities too"  
  
  
  
A deep voice interrupted the conversation. Every one turned to see Rashid entering the room. He stood there, leaning against the wall. The curious glances of the pilots gave him the clue to continue.  
  
  
  
"Quatre has been trained like each one of you. Attack, velocity, response, strategy…complete training. And, as an extra advantage, he knows how to feign and hide his abilities, because he descends from an unique breed of warriors…"  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" –Duo said, his amethyst eyes confused.  
  
  
  
"I thought you would notice it, but you haven't asked why Quatre's appearance is so unusual for an Arabian" -Rashid half smiled, then he went on- "His mother, lady Quatrina was the last descend of the special warriors of our antique kingdoms, so Quatre is, now, the last one of them…"  
  
  
  
"So?" –Wufei frowned, hardly believing what he was hearing.  
  
  
  
"So" –the manguanac replied- "Quatre is a Neo-Arabic"  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You got it! I gave you a long chapter in regard for the long wait. Well, I know it's very OOC, but hey! Fanfic is fanfic, I suppose writers can invent whatever they want. Besides, you gotta agreed Cat is quite different from the Arabians appearance. Wait for a while, and if you R&R, I'll post faster…Be nice! R&R! 


	7. Mission surprise

Author's Notes: Well, here I am! Thanks to all of you, pretty people who have reviewed. Hi there, Li-chan! Hi, Krista, it's been quite a time! I've read and you haven't complained about the OOC of this fic, so it's a hint to go on, right? Many have asked me about the 'neo-arabic' thing. Here we go, I'm gonna explain ya now…keep reading…  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Other Side of The Gentle Soldier"  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
  
  
"Neo-Arabic?" –Trowa, for the first time, sounded confused.  
  
  
  
"I knew there was something weird about Cat being blonde…" –Duo muttered, folding his arms.  
  
  
  
"You mentioned a breed of warriors. What exactly do you mean?" –Heero added.  
  
  
  
"L4 colony is an Arabian colony as you well know. The Winner family has always been related to the royalty of the Yajaizu. Lady Quatrina was one of their direct descendants, and she was also trained as member of this royalty…"  
  
  
  
"This breed of warriors were taught into an aristocratic cover" –Rashid continued- "which allowed them to look like the royalty they were, but with hidden talents for battles. Body combat was one of their strong points, since Arabian had always been expert in handing weapons like knives and scimitars…I think Mr. Winner never wanted to raise master Quatre in his ancestors' fight methods, but there was little he could do to avoid it, too. Master Quatre's appearance was the most evident proof of his blood line, so none of us prevented him to train when his father was away…."  
  
  
  
"Quatre started his training by his free will?" –Duo suddenly asked.  
  
  
  
"But he is pacifist at heart" –Wufei commented.  
  
  
  
"Both of you are right" –Rashid replied- "His pacifist ideals are his entire life. But it was inevitable for him not to work his natural abilities. I became his tutor when he was still very young, so I admit I had something to do whenever I took him to the manguanac camp. He soon became familiar to battle strategies, which he proved to be a genius at. When he offered to train with us, we doubted a bit because of his father's prohibition. But…"  
  
  
  
"But" –Heero urged him to go on.  
  
  
  
"I had to let him do it after the first session he took" –the Arabian replied- "A kid with that development was unique. I searched about his dynasty and I found out about the 'Neo-Arabic' warriors. I decided then to proceed with his training. He soon became a natural fighter who looked like a rich boy." Rashid half smiled again at that description.  
  
  
  
"Why we didn't know about that?" –Wufei interrupted.  
  
  
  
"As you yourself said before, young master, Quatre is pacifist at heart. When doctor H met him, he was surprised to discover that this young man was, indeed, a Neo-Arabic. Why did you imagine he had become a Gundam Pilot? I don't think a scientist would have decided to take a common rich boy as a recruit. But master Quatre proved to be an excellent warrior, with the condition to keep his breed as a secret. He wants to face this war and finish it without becoming a cruel barbarian, as the Neo-Arabic used to be…"  
  
  
  
"That means that he hides his abilities in order not to get more blood on his hands than the one spilled while fighting inside Sandrock, right?"- Trowa summarized.  
  
  
  
"Exactly" –Rashid confirmed.  
  
  
  
"That's stupid" –Heero cut harshly- "This knowledge is definitely necessary for us, for war. We could have…"  
  
  
  
"What? Send him to a massacre?"- Rashid frowned, not quite happy- "Yes, pilot 01, he has what it takes to create chaos, just as anyone of you. But the fact you can do it doesn't mean you're willing to, right?"  
  
  
  
The four pilots nodded no.  
  
  
  
"What would be left of master Quatre if he used his fighting skills like he has inherited? He would be devastated by it. Don't you regret all the death you cause? It's horrible, but necessary. In order to create a new world, one must tear down the old one. We all know that. But Quatre is always more affected due to his kindness…I promised myself I wouldn't let that happened. I want to protect not only his corporal welfare but his soul state too."  
  
  
  
"And now…" –Duo murmured, coming to a realization.  
  
  
  
"I've failed. He is no longer caring about hiding those abilities. He doesn't care anymore. OZ has stolen him" –Rashid said, regret written on his face.  
  
  
  
"We'll get him back" –Trowa raised his voice, his fists clenched at his sides.  
  
  
  
"We promise. We'll do what it takes" –Duo nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"What would happen to this team without that pinch that sticks us together?" –Wufei mused- "Quatre has managed to keep this indomitable team working together, so it's an honor duty to all of us"  
  
  
  
"…" –Heero raised his glance, facing all of them. "As a pilot, he is necessary for the battles. As our friend, he is even more. Mission accepted"  
  
  
  
And as they all talked in that room, the main computer and everyone's laptops beeped. A new transmission from doctor J was giving them the location of OZ's new lab. An experimental system lab.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The mission was undercover. No Gundams and big explosions. They were about to infiltrate into the lab's location, copy the information, erase the files, and finally, blow up the place into pieces.  
  
  
  
"Report location" –04 pilot sounded through the communicator.  
  
"CB-5K zone. Entrance right ahead" –Wufei answered almost instantly.  
  
  
  
"FG-3H zone. Guards at view" –Trowa replied.  
  
  
  
"JR-1P zone. Attack on time" –Heero reported.  
  
  
  
"XT-2N zone. Ready when you are" –Duo's voice responded.  
  
  
  
"Go" –the order was voiced immediately.  
  
  
  
The actions in the lab were as normal as always. Surely, no one noticed when five pilots sneaked inside, knocking silently soldiers as each one covered different corridors, searching for the main room.  
  
  
  
"01, do you copy?" –Duo asked some moments later.  
  
  
  
"01 here. What?" –Heero replied.  
  
  
  
"What if we found the system they used with Cat?"  
  
  
  
"Fool. That's exactly what we came here to look for" –Heero answered, rolling his eyes even if Duo couldn't see him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I mean…what if that affects Cat? If instead of helping him, we accidentally…"  
  
  
  
"We won't allow him to come near to it" –Heero replied seriously.  
  
"Sure. Like if we were any close…" –the American sighed.  
  
  
  
"05 here" –Wufei's connection interrupted- "The system has been located. Transport to the Northern area and follow the underground hall. There are spy cameras everywhere. Proceed with extreme care. 05 out"  
  
  
  
"Well, lets go" –Duo added, and the four remained pilots headed towards Wufei's location.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"General, the heat sensors report activity in the hall" –a soldier alerted the Ozie in charge.  
  
The man turned, studying the screens. Five consoles showed 5 youngsters in their silent way towards the lab.  
  
  
  
"So, my guinea pig is back…" –Craig, who had survived the former base's explosion, smiled at the sight of the 04 pilot getting closer- "I've got a surprise for you…"  
  
  
  
At 6 meters from the gates, the five pilots made their rendezvous from, and as they were about to state each one's task, a cloud of smoke surrounded them, and the fire followed it.  
  
  
  
"Boasted!" –Duo exclaimed as a group of soldiers appeared against them.  
  
  
  
"Don't retreat!" –Heero's voice cut through the smoke.  
  
"We're going inside" –Trowa, following 04's way, warned the others. And soon, both pilots found themselves into an enormous white room.  
  
A line of armed soldiers seemed to be waiting them, and behind them, general Craig was calmly waiting.  
  
  
  
"You" –Trowa said, recognizing the man from their last encounter.  
  
  
  
"Of course. I needed to control my experiment's development" –the man answered sarcastically, glancing directly at Quatre.  
  
  
  
"Well, let me show you your fail" –Quatre, serious and indifferent, aimed his gun at the Ozie.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure" –the man replied, activating what it seemed to be a remote control in his hand. The screens all around them started to beep, erratic waves popping out.  
  
  
  
Trowa glanced their surroundings, a bit confused by the fact that the soldiers hadn't fired yet. Well, if they were going to stand there, waiting for him to shoot them, he had no problem.  
  
  
  
"03…03"  
  
  
  
The tight voice coming from Quatre startled him. When he turned to see him, he was alarmed to see the blonde boy kneeling on the floor, his head between his hands.  
  
  
  
"Let the system work and the show begin" –Craig grinned.  
  
At that same instant, Heero, Duo and Wufei made their entrance into the place.  
  
  
  
"We're here and we…" –Duo halted in his tracks at the sight of a fallen Quatre and a stunned Trowa- "…What the heck?!"  
  
  
  
"How nice. You are all here to witness the development of my new system" –Craig said as a greeting to the four pilots.  
  
  
  
"Shoot the consoles!" –Trowa suddenly indicated at his confused comrades- "They're controlling Quatre"  
  
  
  
"As you wish" –Duo said, his gun already withdrew. When he was about to fire, a bullet crashed right against his weapon, knocking it out of his hand.  
  
  
  
Heero lifted his gun, ready to efficiently 'eliminate' the one who had dared to attack 02. His blue eyes of steel widened when he, and the others, realized the attacker was (yeah) Quatre himself.  
  
  
  
The 04 pilot of Gundam Sandrock was now facing them, his gun aiming and his eyes dangerously serious.  
  
  
  
"The system has overtaken him" –Wufei murmured- "What do we do now?"  
  
  
  
"You can start by leave your weapons down" –Craig answered, satisfied at his victory.  
  
  
  
"We will not" –Heero replied.  
  
  
  
The gun in Quatre's hands aimed directly at the Japanese boy.  
  
  
  
"Then you'll have to choose" –the general shrugged- "'Cause the one who'll pull the trigger will be him, my new OZ soldier"  
  
  
  
Trowa was the first one to drop his gun. Duo followed, and then Wufei, and then, with a furious glance, Heero.  
  
  
  
"Oz Agent 04, shoot the Gundam pilots down" –Craig ordered, his voice sounding defiantly.  
  
  
  
Prussian blue eyes glanced icily one last time at his 'former' comrades, before his stated in low voice.  
  
  
  
"I'm not an Oz agent"- and he rapidly turned and shot Craig right between the man's eyes- "I'm a Gundam pilot"  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
A/N: Of course Cat wouldn't kill his friends. I'm not that wicked! I'll give you a finale next chapter, so please stay with me and please (puppy eyes) R&R! Give me some comments! Be nice! 


	8. Welcome Back

Author's Notes: Now here, here, here we go! (sorry about that) Well, I'm so happy, you're so nice! Thanks for your reviews. I was even surprised for someone there saying this shouldn't be over yet, but I think it's time now for Quatre to decide. Is he going to be the nice guy or is he staying like the bad cowboy? Let's see…  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Other Side of The Gentle Soldier"  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight- Finale  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not an Oz agent" – and Quatre rapidly turned and shot Craig right between the man's eyes- "I'm a Gundam Pilot"  
  
  
  
Everybody stood frozen in their places at the sudden movement. A fraction of second later, the chaos exploded. There were bullets crossing the air from both sides, as the soldiers and pilots reacted.  
  
  
  
Heero ducked and hid behind a console, while aiming his gun. A minute later, Quatre hid right beside him, his gun also aiming. Heero turned his attention away from the battle for a moment to address 04.  
  
  
  
"What do you think you were doing back there!?" –the Japanese pilot asked.  
  
  
  
"Gaining some time" –the blunt answer came immediately as the neo-Arabic got out of his place, firing and advancing.  
  
Heero cursed in low voice and recharged his gun. Suddenly, Duo appeared, occupying the place Quatre had just left.  
  
  
  
"So? How's he?" –he asked panting.  
  
  
  
"The same. The system didn't control him, he was just pretending." –01 replied.  
  
  
  
"Good. He's quite nasty now, I wouldn't like to have him against us. Though, for a second I really thought he was about to shoot us…" –the American said.  
  
  
  
Heero nodded, and then, both sprinted from their sites, entering into the battle again. Wufei and Trowa were taking care of the soldiers' barrier, while Quatre was decoding and copying the system into a disc.  
  
  
  
"Haven't you finished?" –Duo screamed in the middle of the noise, addressing the pilot in front of the computers.  
  
  
  
"Code mode trespassed. But the system is infecting all the connections within a radio of three bases more!" –came the reply from Quatre.  
  
  
  
"What?" –Duo blinked, firing one more time.  
  
  
  
"The system is transmitting itself to other bases, like a virus. Even if we get to destroy it here, it's going to multiply to other OZ locations" –Trowa explained, getting close to the wall the pilots were forming close to the exit.  
  
The place was coming down among the fire, and they had to make their getaway fast. The soldiers were also escaping, just a dozen had stayed back, and they were running out of munitions.  
  
  
  
"04, we must leave now" –Trowa called.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up!" –Duo said.  
  
  
  
"Get down!" –Wufei warned, as a grenade crossed the air.  
  
  
  
The explosion sent the walls into pieces and the metallic roof started to fall over them. But Quatre didn't move. There was no way to delete the system if the complete computer units weren't destroyed.  
  
  
  
"Self-destruct is required. Accepted" –the Neo-Arabic pilot murmured, setting the destruction mode to send the base up to the sky.  
  
  
  
Voices started to call him again.  
  
  
  
"Quatre, what the Hell are ya waiting for? Get out of there!" –Duo yelled again, but his voice was interrupted by the sound of the alarm beeping all around, announcing the danger of destruction.  
  
  
  
"He has set the system into destruction mode! And he won't be able to get out!" –Wufei suddenly said, guessing 04's course of thoughts.  
  
  
  
The three pilots stared at him in surprise, each of them slowly calculating the possibilities of such action…Yes, Quatre was capable of such a thing.  
  
"05, head to the hangar and get a ship! Fast!" –Heero took command- "03, acquired explosives to make us an exit out of here. And 02…"  
  
  
  
"I'm going in there to get the bastard" –Duo replied, angry at Quatre's indifferent decision to take his own life. Soon, the pilots ran to comply, and Heero followed the American into the smoke.  
  
  
  
Quatre was still sitting in front of a screen, his flaxen head resting over the keyboard, as a line of blood ran across his features. He had been knocked out by the grenade's explosion.  
  
  
  
"There you are" –Duo murmured, attempting to grab him from the place.  
  
But as his hands got closer, the boy seemed to regain his senses, and at the view of a person nearby, the gun in his hands lifted, aiming to the intruder.  
  
  
  
"Easy, Q-man!" –Duo said, halting- "It's just me, your nice friend Duo Maxwell"  
  
  
  
It took the strategist some seconds to fix the blurred image in his mind in order to recognize his comrade. Duo was there, his arm wounded, but there anyway. Another person appeared behind him, revealing to be Heero. Slowly, the gun came down.  
  
  
  
"The mission to self-destruct wasn't given to you. You're spoiling the…" –the blonde started to said.  
  
  
  
"Screw the mission" –Duo answered, his fists clenched- "I'm damn tired of all of this lone wolf act you guys always play! Now, Quatre, you're coming with us, like it or not, mission or not, even if I have to punch you in order to get you out!"  
  
  
  
Amethyst eyes were as hard as stone at the words. Heero stared at him for a second before staring at Quatre, to see his reaction. The Sandrock's pilot was about to say something, when an electric shock blew up the console in front of them, the system reading 'Failure' in all the screens. The mission was accomplished.  
  
  
  
"03 here! Get down!" –Trowa's warning was followed by an explosion, which force moved away the ceiling's wrecks. Both 01 and 02 were ready to follow the way, but they turned to see 04 were not following.  
  
  
  
Heero was about to order him to move, but he stayed silent at the boy kneeling on the floor, his eyes shut forcefully, moaning. This time, he was not pretending. Duo bent in order to pull him up, but he was surprised when Quatre snapped his hands away from him, backing off.  
  
  
  
"He doesn't recognize you!" –Heero yelled. He also bent and helped Duo to grab hold of a confused Quatre. But the 04 pilot was desperately trying to free himself from them.  
  
  
  
"Quatre! Hey, Cat! It's just us!" –Duo said, holding Quatre's face between his hands, forcing the Prussian blue eyes to look at them. Duo, not really sure of what to do, smiled. Typical. –"Come on, Cat, we gotta get home before dinner. You promised to make me pancakes, remember? And I'll buy the ice cream, ok?"  
  
  
  
Heero listened while still holding 04, though the blonde wasn't fighting anymore. His glance seemed confused by 02's words.  
  
  
  
"I'll convince Heero to try pancakes with butter, sugar and honey but only if you make them. Geez, even Wufei like your pancakes! Remember the time he first tried them and ate too many? That was funny!" –and Duo laughed briefly- "And Trowa said you had a chess match to finish, so ya see, we better hurry 'cause if we don't, Rashid and Abdul and the others will be scowling at you all night…"  
  
  
  
Quatre had calmed by now, and his confused eyes had turned wistful, like remembering. The roar of a ship nearby announced 05's arrival. And Trowa's voice was still calling them out.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Cat, it's time for you to come back to us" –Duo finally said, embracing his friend, who presented no opposition. They stayed like that for a while.  
  
  
  
"He fainted" –Heero said, sighing slightly at Duo's victory over the now failing system. Duo lowered his glance to see the boy lying eyes-closed in his arms. Well, he had made it after all.  
  
  
  
"We better get moving…" –Heero voiced, while helping the wounded Duo to carry the sleeping Quatre out of there, towards the ship.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure we can go in to see him so soon?" –the American asked, half smiling.  
  
  
  
The four pilots were standing at the threshold of the clinical room, back in their shelter now. Quatre was lying on the bed in there, looking as normal as always. He didn't even have an I.V. or anything. After all, the wounds acquired at the last mission were only superficial. Though, who knew how his mind was working now…  
  
  
  
"Is he awake? Can we talk to him? Have you talked to him? Is he fine? Can we..?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Duo, I'm awake and I'm fine. Thanks for asking" –the blonde smiled prettily, interrupting the river of questions coming from the DeathScythe pilot.  
  
  
  
The pilots stared at him surprised. Quatre was…well, he was…he was Quatre again!  
  
  
  
"Holy Gosh, Cat! It's you!" –Duo was the 1st one to come closer, tapping playfully the boy's head.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're fine?" –Wufei asked, stepping closer. He frowned while waiting for an answer, but them smiled slightly at the reply.  
  
  
  
"I'm feeling pretty dizzy, but I'm fine, Wufei. Thank you too. Rashid told me you've waiting out there for me to wake up. You guys are so kind…"  
  
  
  
"Well, we were anxious to know if you…hmmm…" –Trowa added but rapidly left the question in the air, not wanting to reveal Quatre his former behavior while being partially controlled by the Zeta system.  
  
  
  
Quatre's eyes turned a bit regretful, guessing his friend's question.  
  
"Yes, I know. I own all of you an apology. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused" –the boy from L4 said in soft voice, bowing his head in respect sign.  
  
  
  
"Do you remember it? I mean…" –Duo questioned.  
  
  
  
"Not very clearly, but yes, I remember many things" –Quatre answered, his face still bowed- "I hope you can forgive me for representing such a problem at everything. I know I did not only messed up the missions but I also hurt you in many ways and I …"  
  
  
  
The hand over his shoulder and the reassuring squeeze made him stop and lift his glance. Trowa was smiling kindly at him.  
  
  
  
"It's ok, Quatre. We better leave that behind" –he said, and the others nodded in agreement. Quatre smiled gratefully.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, lets forget about nasty anti-social Cat!" –Duo chirped- " 'Cause nice Cat is back!" –he laughed as he friendly ruffled the flaxen hair of the boy.  
  
  
  
Two days later, everything had returned to normality. Quatre was still apologizing every now and then, but the others were constantly reassuring him that everything was fine. They were all clearly glad to have same old Cat back.  
  
But Quatre noticed the only one not really that glad was Heero. The Japanese pilot was, indeed, glad for 04's recuperation, but there was something else, Quatre noticed, that was upsetting Heero.  
  
So, that night, the blonde pilot made his way towards Heero's room, in order to talk things out. For his surprise, Heero was expecting him.  
  
"I …humm…wanted to talk to you, Heero" –Quatre started, a bit nervous at his comrade's serious glance.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad everything turned fine" –Heero said abruptly- "Though you have maybe noticed there's something I'm not glad about"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I have noticed it. I'm here to ask you what is it and if I can help you with it, or if it's something I did how can I restore the damage…"  
  
  
  
"In fact, Winner, it's something you didn't do" –Heero answered kind of harshly. Quatre's eyes widened a bit at the tone, and at the last name treatment. Now, Heero was talking seriously.  
  
  
  
"Which is my error?" –the boy asked at last.  
  
  
  
"You hid important information from us" –the Japanese boy replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that" –Quatre mused in understanding- "Listen, Heero, I know we are supposed to…"  
  
  
  
"You did not only hid information, but also purposely restricted your abilities. In doing that, you endangered many past missions. You risked others' lives by not mention it. You did not accomplish your missions at full capacity in many occasions" –Heero stood up from his seat at the words, facing Quatre with hard expression- "You did not join our trainings in complete knowledge you were able to, you allowed us to picture you at less capacity than the truth, you didn't respect yourself and neither respected us…"  
  
  
  
Heero's voice had gone louder and more authoritative as he spoke. Quatre didn't interrupt him. He knew Heero was right. Murmurs could be heard in the hall as the other three pilots approached the room at the sound of the suspicious scowling voice.  
  
  
  
"Hey, fellas, what's going on here?" –Duo asked stepping into the room, but his cheery tone vanished when he saw the picture of a serious, almost angry Heero facing Quatre. The others also looked at them confused.  
  
  
  
"I know you have the right and the reason to be angry at me for all that, Heero. I'm not making up any excuse" –Quatre said, also standing from his seat- "If there's some way I can…"  
  
  
  
"Follow me" –Heero cut out roughly and exited the room.  
  
  
  
"O.k" –Duo said confused- "Rewind and repeat 'coz I didn't understand a thing"  
  
  
  
But Quatre didn't answer and followed Heero out of the room. The others exchanged curious glances and then exited behind them. They all walked silently into the training room.  
  
  
  
Heero turned to face Quatre again, and the 04 pilot stopped in his place. He knew what was coming.  
  
  
  
"We're having a training session right now" –Heero said as if it was an order.  
  
  
  
"To prove what?" –Quatre asked not pleased at the idea.  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Lots of things. For me, as a confirmation of what I've seen lately and for you as a proof of your…"  
  
  
  
"I don't need to prove anything to me" –the blonde boy replied- "Are you insinuating strength is a parameter of capacity? I don't need to prove anything to you either, especially not by this method"  
  
  
  
The other three pilots came to a realization of what was happening. So, Heero had decided to scowl Quatre and he had even decided to make the boy fight against him.  
  
  
  
"Quatre" –Trowa's voice cut the silence- "We don't need you to prove us anything, but…I think this confrontation is necessary. Sooner or later, it has to be done. We need to picture the five of us as equals, you yourself have said it before."  
  
  
  
"We respect you and we know you're as strong as any of us, Q-man" –Duo added- "It's not like we're trying to force you, but, man, we are supposed to share everything and to learn from each other, to trust our weaknesses and abilities. By avoiding this, you're isolating yourself from us…"  
  
  
  
"I was going to say that" –Wufei slightly smiled, nodding his head in agreement at Duo's words- "It's fair."  
  
  
  
Quatre listened carefully and then glanced back at Heero. The Japanese boy walked into the kind of ring training floor. He was already barefoot and once he was there, he took a fighting stance. His arms lifted and his legs slightly separated.  
  
Quatre sighed inwardly and steeped into the area. He got his shoes off and took a similar position as Heero's. Within seconds, the Japanese pilot ran towards him, attacking rapidly.  
  
Quatre bent in order to avoid the punch and then jumped backwards to avoid the kick. He grabbed hold of Heero's extended arm in response and lifted him from the floor, sending him against the wall.  
  
Heero came to his feet immediately and practically vanished, reappearing behind the Sandrock pilot. He landed a punch-kick combination in the boy's left side, but Quatre didn't fall. Instead, he crouched, hands on the floor supporting his weight, and as he whirled, his outstretched leg threw Heero down to the floor.  
  
Both waited and panted some seconds before attacking again. Heero's blows were strong, but Quatre was light and fast, and the Wing pilot couldn't find the way to hit him. Quatre was able to avoid all the attacks, but he couldn't trespass the other's defenses.  
  
Heero jumped over him, connecting a punch when the blonde turned to face him. Quatre stumbled back, but was able to duck almost all the following group of high kicks. Almost all. The last of them sent Quatre to the ground.  
  
The three witnesses watched the match silently. Duo fidgeted slightly with the end of his braid. Heero was taking this very seriously. However, Quatre didn't seem to be playing either. He was just…  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement to his own thoughts. Yeah, he knew 04's course of actions. He was just analyzing Heero's fight mode, studying him. Soon, the strategist would make his move.  
  
Heero advanced rapidly over the L4 boy, but he didn't expect Quatre to come to his feet so quickly. The Neo-Arabic pilot planted his hands on the floor, jumping high, almost resembling Trowa's mortal jump. The landing gave him the surprise factor, connecting a punch combination right to Heero's jaw.  
  
Then, just as Arabians warriors were supposed to attack, Quatre advanced and with his right hand, hit Heero's side. The movement was repeated so fast that Heero couldn't avoid it, this time the fair-haired boy hitting the other's face with his left hand. And then the right hand again, and the left one, until Heero was able to jump backwards. If the Neo-Arabic pilot had had a knife then, the Wing pilot would have been deathly injured.  
  
There was a moment of silence and then, Quatre stopped, his body relaxing at last. Heero was standing in his place, a hand lifted to his head. He had a bleeding cut in his left eyebrow. That meant the end of the fight for everyone.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, I prefer chess" –the blonde shrugged, taking his handkerchief from his pants' pocket. He walked towards Heero and, putting the Japanese boy's hand down, he wiped the line of blood away- "It surely doesn't hurt as much as your punches do" –the 04 pilot smiled.  
  
  
  
"In that case, we'll have a session training one day and a chess match the other" –Heero suggested, his stance also relaxing.  
  
  
  
"Fair enough" –Quatre agreed.  
  
  
  
"You both put a good show out there" –Duo smiled- "But I'll rather have some Cat's pancakes now. Don't wanna be fighting this Neo-Arabic right now"  
  
Trowa and Wufei nodded, smiles in their features.  
  
  
  
"You're just exaggerating. Stop laughing at me" –Quatre protested with a smile and a pout.  
  
  
  
"They are not. You won fairly" –Heero said, taking the handkerchief from the other's grasp to hold it for himself.  
  
  
  
"That means nothing, Heero"- Quatre smiled, stepping a couple of steps back- "Strength is in here. Here's where real strength and force live"- he added, one of his hands over his chest and the other pointing at Heero's heart- "Here's where we find the courage to go on with our mission to achieve peace"  
  
  
  
Quatre's comment was accepted by silent nods from the others.  
  
  
  
"So…" –Duo broke the silence- "What about those pancakes, Cat?" –he smiled mischievously.  
  
  
  
The 04 pilot rolled his eyes. "Ok. If you want them, all of you have to help out in the kitchen. The one not helping doesn't eat"- Quatre smiled, exiting the room as they all headed towards the kitchen area.  
  
  
  
Trowa halted for a while, carefully watching the four pilots as they went down the stairs. His hand went up to his chest as he softly voiced his thoughts:  
  
  
  
"Yes, here's where strength lives. That's why Quatre is so strong. That's why we need him so much. To teach us the strength of heart"  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Gezz, I thought I was going to write this forever. I've finished now. What do you think? I thought it twice about writing the fight between 01 and 04, but I decided at last that it was worthy. Was it? I did my best to write this in order to let you know I think Cat is as strong as everyone. He's got some real cool stuff that no one talks about. Hope you like this fic. Please R&R! If you liked it, please let me a comment! I'll die without reviews! Come and read my next fic: "Healing a Friend's Wounds" 


End file.
